


Death

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Just writing to vent, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short poem about death.





	Death

I so fear my death  
It is so strange and loathsome.  
With a creepy face  
And five spindly fingers too  
When it crawls I feel frightened


End file.
